1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets for supporting freight, goods, or other materials.
2. Background Art
Current plastic pallets have upper and lower decks that are optimally designed to serve their diverse purposes. Equally important to the specific structure of the upper and lower decks is the latching mechanism which secures the decks together in an assembled configuration. During handling, lateral movement of the upper and lower decks with respect to one another can cause the two decks to become disengaged. Therefore, a need exists for a pallet which provides a more secure latching feature as well as sufficient lateral constraint for the latching feature to enhance the attachment of the upper and lower decks so that they cannot be separated during use.